1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to redundant communication in a communication system and, more particularly, to redundant communication in a communication system with a plurality of communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a communication network can comprise a combination of a plurality of network devices that can communicate with each other wirelessly by network cables. In a communication system with a number of communication networks, the communication networks are connected to each other by nodes. The nodes serve to enable the transmittal of data from a first communication network into a second network and from the second network into the first communication network. Communication across a plurality of networks is also possible in such a communication system.
Redundant communication in such a communication system is of advantage because an interruption of the communication path in such a network does not automatically mean that communication cannot occur. When a second communication path is used, this second can serve as an alternative to the first communication path if the first communication path is interrupted. This type of communication is particularly employed in automation networks where automation data which is of importance for a production process is used.
Such redundant communication can typically occur by a signal that is to be transmitted from a first network device of a first communication network to a second network device of a second communication network being transmitted by a node that connects the first communication network to the second communication network both to a network device of the first communication network and also to a further node in the second communication network. The signal is transmitted both in the first and also in the second communication network. Moreover, the signal transmitted by the first communication network is then transmitted to a further node of the second communication network. In this way, two different network paths are produced from the first network device of the first network to the second network device of the second communication network.